mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno
The Inferno is a civilian car that is featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Inferno can be found with slight damage in standard form, in very poor condition as a Junker, or restored and upgraded as the Racing Inferno. The standard variant is common on the highways of Venezuela and can be found parked at several outposts belonging to various factions. It is quite fast, considering how common it is, and has decent handling as well. The Junker Inferno is slower than the regular version, as might be expected. Also, the Junker variant has a radically different front end, having additional turn signal indicators, chrome mirrors, a gap in the hood for a missing scoop, no lip spoiler, a bumper (as opposed to the nose cone on other variants), a radically different grill, and more rectangular single headlights (as opposed to the other variants' more square, double headlights). In addition, it also has a different rear bumper and fewer tail lights. All this indicates that it is probably an older model or lower trim level. Alternatively or in addition to this, it may have been repaired with parts from a different car, given the differences in appearance, and the different color of the front end on the Junker variant. This variant can be found in Merida in the early stages of the game, and is common in Maracaibo after the Allies invade. They can also be found in some of the other "poor" areas, including Guanare. The Racing Inferno is upgraded with a better engine, and has been fully restored with a "00" decal on each door. The downside to the Racing Inferno is it is found only in pink, and belongs to Fiona, who will accost you for taking it when you enter, and will accost you further if it gets destroyed and fine you $10.0K to buy a new one. The Racing variant can only be found parked outside the PMC HQ or in the Sports Car drop available for purchase from the Pirates. The Racing Inferno is driven in one of Eva's racing missions. It is a timed race and due to its weak armor, speed must be matched with technique to finish in one piece. Tactics Having no weaponry and very little armor, the Inferno is not suitable for combat. Its two person capacity limits is use as a troop transport, as well. However, due to its abundance in all parts of Venezuela, as well as its speed, the Inferno is an outstanding light transport vehicle that is more than capable of carrying Mercenaries to their destinations in good time. Beware, however, that if the Mercenary "borrows" Fiona's Racing Inferno, they will be charged $10.0K to replace it in the (likely) event of its destruction. Real Life The Inferno is based off the real life Chevrolet Camaro (a late 70's model, by the looks of it), and the name is probably derived from its corporate cousin the Pontiac Firebird. Image Gallery Basic_Inferno.jpg|Inferno Junker_Inferno.jpg|Junker Inferno Racing_Inferno.jpg|Racing Inferno Category:Civilian Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2